A Different Take
by StrongerThanThat
Summary: Luffy doesn't pretend to be a boy. Everybody just assumes she's one. Fem!Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Cassie: Yeah, I know I should be working on my other story, but well, this kept distracting me. Please enjoy.

* * *

He couldn't believe that the Vice-Admiral would go this far.

Adjusting the weight of the bag on his right shoulder, the lanky teenager dressed in modest, middle-class clothing, made his way up the stairs of the heavily guarded prison. He paused for a second after reaching the prison's shelter, making a move to put away his dripping umbrella before proceeding to the main entrance.

It was a rainy afternoon; one of those days where the sky was overcast with grey clouds and the glorious sun was nowhere to be seen. The gloomy atmosphere was especially fitting at this particular prison, where burly men guarded every last entrance with edginess etched onto their faces. However, this was not an unusual sight. Silently, the blond teen approached the looming door protected by two guards dressed in marine uniforms.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you showed up," the bulky guard on the right stated derisively, recognition shining in the man's milky blue eyes. "Here for the brat, aren't you?"

The tall teenager advancing towards the man scowled, but remained silent.

"Oh please, did you even have to ask? Everyone knows that the kid's whipped by the Vice-Admiral's granddaughter," the other guard quipped, smirking. Turning to the teen, the muscular man remarked, "I don't know what you see in her, kid. The brat looks just like a boy!"

"To each his own, Michael! The kid might be into that type of thing!" The first guard insinuated, chuckling loudly. As if the obnoxious laughter was contagious, the other guard sniggered boisterously.

The adolescent clenched his teeth, trying to reign in his anger. "Are you done yet?" The boy inquired impatiently, crossing his arms. The two guards straightened up.

"Yeah, yeah, kid. I'll show you to her cell," the guard with cloudy blue eyes said, opening the door.

As the young man stepped into the cold prison, he was welcomed by a series of small cells with barred doors and no windows. The teen narrowed his hazel eyes at the horrible living conditions. Most of the prisoners here might deserve this but Luffy didn't. Well, not unless annoying someone to death was a crime. Just what was the Vice-Admiral thinking?

"Stop dawdling if you want to see your little girlfriend," the guard commented, walking past the cells of the confined prisoners. Breaking out of his reverie, the youth struggled to keep up. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt intent eyes on the back of his head. It dawned on him that his arrival had drawn the attention of the prison's occupants.

The brawny guard led him down a flight of stairs, revealing a floor with only one cell.

Inside the cell was a lean person with short, ebony hair. The figure was currently lying against one of the stone walls, fast asleep.

"There you go," the guard leered, winking at the disgusted boy. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Oh shut up! Just go already!" The youth snapped, immensely irritated. The guard snickered and promptly left. As soon as the guard disappeared, the boy turned to face his sleeping friend.

"Luffy! Wake up!" The teenager with light brown eyes demanded, kicking the strong bars and producing a loud 'clang'. Luffy stirred from her slumber at the offending noise, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes wearily.

"Elliot!" Luffy shouted at the sight of the other teen, no longer tired. The girl with the boyish haircut grasped the Seastone bars unknowingly due to her excitement. "Ugh!" The girl moaned as she felt her energy being drained away.

"Oi! Be careful!" Elliot warned as the girl quickly let go of the bars.

"Get me out of here, Elliot!" Luffy pouted from where she was lying down, "I need to go become Pirate King!"

The blond boy felt his right eye twitch. "Well, that would be so much easier if you stop telling the Vice-Admiral that! Seriously? What part of leaving discreetly do you not understand?" The flaxen haired teenager exclaimed, flinging his arms in the air exasperatedly.

"Dis- What?" The oblivious teen questioned. Elliot smacked his forehead, resuming a sitting position before the Seastone bars.

"We need a plan," Elliot stated. "I have no problem getting you out of here. The thing is, we need to get you out unnoticed. That way, you won't get captured again."

"Huh? Why would I need to get out unnoticed? I'll just kick the ass of anyone who tries to capture me!" Luffy declared with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"And what if you have to fight the Vice-Admiral?" Elliot suggested, rolling his eyes as the girl opposite him paled significantly. "Yeah, I thought so," the boy added. "You need a disguise. Something that would throw the marines off so completely that they won't even consider you to be… Well, you." Luffy nodded along. Despite the fact that Elliot knew she had no idea what he was mumbling about, he was grateful for the support. "It has to be someone quiet, meek… If only we could make you a girl," Elliot rambled unconsciously.

"You're stupid!" Luffy proclaimed, laughing. "I am a girl!"

"What?" Elliot questioned, before processing what his companion said. "Oh right, you're a girl." The boy stared. It was hard to remember that when his friend constantly wore male clothing. The female already had such a short, boyish haircut. To top it off, Luffy behaved nothing like a girl.

Glancing at his friend, Elliot noticed for the first time that Luffy was indeed a girl. After all, there were rarely any boys with eyelashes as long as Luffy's. The girl's features were also softer than a regular boy's. Before, he had always thought his friend's face was child-like. Now, upon closer inspection, he realized that it was distinctively female. A light bulb lit up above Elliot's head as he grinned.

Yes, he could work with this.

* * *

"Oh come on! Stop moving! I don't want to mess this up!" Elliot screeched, trying to apply make-up on Luffy's face. Okay, this was way harder than it looked. It was easier stealing the key from that dumb guard. He put a generous amount of concealer on the girl's scar.

"But it tickles!" Luffy screamed, squirming restlessly. Frustrated, the blond teenager paused and glared at his friend.

"Do you want to become Pirate King or not?" Elliot asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Instead of answering, Luffy stuck her tongue out immaturely. "Look, Makino just taught me how to use these yesterday. If you keep fidgeting, I can't do a good job," the adolescent explained, admitting his incompetence. Who knew cosmetics were so hard to use?

Reluctantly, Luffy stilled. "Girls are funny. Why do they want to put all this crap on their faces?" Luffy grumbled, scratching the back of her head.

"To make them look prettier, I guess," Elliot replied, humoring the girl. "There, all done." The youth said after applying the lipstick. Elliot took a step back, admiring his masterpiece. "You know, you don't look half bad," the boy commented jokingly. "Now, for the wig." Elliot reached into his bag, pulling out a long, blonde wig.

"This is interesting!" Luffy laughed as Elliot tried to help her put on the wig. Turns out, putting on a wig was even harder than applying make-up. After much struggle, they managed to make it look decent. Elliot wiped the sweat off his brow, relieved.

"Here, change into this dress," Elliot ordered, flinging a red, silk dress at Luffy. The girl immediately began to strip, and the blond teenager flushed. "At least wait till I turn, idiot!" The embarrassed boy screamed as he quickly averted his eyes.

"Huh, why?" Luffy asked, puzzled.

"Ugh, forget it," Elliot mumbled, deeming it useless to explain modesty to a person as shameless as Luffy.

"I'm done!" The girl shouted, and Elliot turned around. The boy blinked. Once. Twice.

"Luffy," Elliot began impassively. "You do know you're going to have to remove those bandages right?" The boy asked monotonously, pointing to her chest. The girl was wearing white bindings that were clearly peeking out of her dress.

"Eh? I don't want to! It's harder to fight if I don't use them!" Luffy protested. "My chest bounces a lot!" The girl said loudly, unabashed. Elliot felt blood rushing to his cheeks. His friend really had no shame.

"You'll have to take them off this once, Luffy. You can wrap them again when you reach your boat," the teen persuaded. In hindsight, he should have brought his friend a bra.

"Okay, then," the girl acquiesced. This time, Elliot turned before he caught an eyeful of something he wasn't supposed to see. The teen knew his behavior was weird for a male his age. But he had morals, damn it! Hormonal teenager or not, he wasn't going to take advantage of some girl who didn't know better!

"There! Do you have a mirror? I want to see how I look like!" Luffy asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Elliot fished out a small mirror, passing it to the girl.

"Hey, I look good!" Luffy exclaimed, fiddling with her golden locks. "The wig looks nice!" The girl said proudly. Elliot faced his friend. She was right. Luffy did look good. Better than good actually. The make-up highlighted the girl's features. Elliot never noticed, but Luffy's eyes were actually really pretty. His friend's skin was unblemished and smooth, well, besides the scar of course; something Elliot thought was strange as he knew Luffy never took extra care of it.

The straight, blonde wig framed Luffy's face nicely. It cascaded down the girl's back, reaching his friend's waist. Elliot grinned. He knew strawberry blonde was a good choice. Brown would have been too close to black and red wigs had always looked fake to him. Besides, gold was fine. His own hair was a shade light than the wig's.

Of course, it was the dress that completed the miracle. The simple, one shoulder dress complimented his friend's figure wonderfully, hugging curves that Elliot never even knew the girl possessed. But then again, Elliot had never seen Luffy without her chest bindings. The teen had no idea that the girl was so well-endowed. On a side note, red was absolutely stunning on Luffy.

"Yeah, you do look good," Elliot praised, slightly stunned. "Hey, stop playing with your hair!" The boy commanded as he saw Luffy yanking the wig. "It took like fifteen minutes for me to put it on!"

"I like long hair." Luffy mused. Elliot froze. Did he just hear his friend say something a normal girl would say?

The boy pinched himself. Hard. "Ouch!" Elliot hissed under his breath. Okay, so he was not dreaming. Inhaling deeply, Elliot asked, "Why don't you grow it out?"

"Nah," Luffy said, "It gets in the way of fighting." Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. Better. His friend wasn't becoming feminine. He was back in his comfort zone. A girly Luffy would just freak him out.

"Whatever you say," Elliot replied. "Okay, I would get you to wear heels but I know you wouldn't. Anyway, I don't blame you. Those things look like they can kill. You'll just wear your sandals, and we'll pray no one notices, got it?" Luffy just beamed, giving him a thumbs-up. "Before you ask, your precious straw hat is in your bag, together with some necessities and your bandages." Elliot informed her.

"Did you pack meat?" The girl asked seriously.

"Of course," Elliot said, affronted. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Luffy shouted. Elliot smiled.

"Good. Now, we can leave." Elliot declared. "Come on, this way," the boy instructed, leading them up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey babe! Get me out of here and I'll show you a good time!" One of the prisoners proposed as he checked out Luffy. Elliot felt his anger spike. Okay, so going through the main route wasn't such a good idea. The prisoners, mostly captured pirates, wolf-whistled as they walked past.

"These people are weird," Luffy said, completely clueless. "They keep making strange noises." Elliot laughed nervously.

"Just ignore them, Luffy."

As they approached the front entrance, Elliot could hear the voices of the usual guards behind the door.

"You know that kid? Eddie or something? I bet he can't get any girls. Why else would he hang out with that brat the Vice-Admiral calls his granddaughter?" Elliot heard the gruff voice of the guard with blue eyes. He reddened as Luffy face darkened next to him. In one swift motion, his friend pushed the door open, startling the guards.

"Oh hello. Who are you, little miss?" The other guard questioned, wiggling his eyebrows. Elliot mentally cheered. Ha! It had worked! They didn't recognize his friend at all.

"I'm Lu-" Luffy started, her face twisted in anger.

"Luka, She's Luka." Elliot injected, shooting a pointed look at his friend. The guards seemed to have just noticed his presence.

"Let the beauty speak for herself, boy," the man on the left said, before facing Luffy, "What are you doing with him, lady?"

"Stop insulting my friend!" Luffy growled, and the guards were taken aback.

"Alright, alright. Where did you come from anyway?" The first guard questioned, a little put off.

"She came in through the back door. Go ask the guards there if you don't believe me," Elliot answered. "Let's go, Luka." The boy said, tugging the girl's elbow. Luffy shot the guards one last glare before leaving.

"Huh. I guess he isn't gay after all." One of the guards mused, watching the two go.

* * *

"Hurry up! They're already waiting for us at the harbor!" The blond boy screamed, his sharp eyes scanning their surroundings. There were marines stationed at many parts of the village, no doubt on the orders of the Vice-Admiral. So far, they were making good progress.

"But, I want to go thank Dadan!" Luffy whined as Elliot dragged her along.

"Don't worry, Luffy. I have a feeling that they'll come," Elliot assured, smiling. "Look we're almost there!" Straight ahead, they could see the silhouettes of various villagers, including the mayor and Makino. 'Good, we made it!' Elliot thought.

"Elliot, where's Luffy?" One of the confused villagers shouted as the pair arrived. The tall teenager grinned, pushing the disguised girl forward. There was a collective gasp as jaws dropped and eyeballs popped out. Elliot laughed hysterically at their befuddled expressions, clutching his stomach.

"EH?" The villagers exclaimed, unable to associate the stunning blonde girl in front of them with the tomboy they knew. Makino giggled, stepping forward.

"You look pretty as a girl, Luffy-chan!" The green haired girl said. Luffy beamed. Turning to Elliot, Makino praised, "You're a fast learner, aren't you?" Elliot just blushed. "Take care of yourself, alright?" Makino told Luffy, who nodded.

"B-But…" Some of the villagers spluttered, looking at the girl incredulously. "You're a girl!" They shouted, pointing at her accusingly. 'Seems like I wasn't the only one who forgot,' Elliot thought, amused.

"Yeah, I am. Are you guys idiots?" Luffy asked, whistling. "Anyway, I'm finally setting sail!" The girl declared enthusiastically, jumping onto the small boat.

"Hey, why don't you take my old fishing boat, Luffy?" A man wearing a grey shirt asked. "That thing looks like it's going to fall apart any second!"

"This is fine! It's exactly what I want to start with!" The girl dismissed, smiling widely. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Luffy scrutinized the area, catching a glimpse of curly orange hair. "Oi! Dadan! Thank you for everything!"

Behind the wall, the bandits mumbled, "Don't say that! It's awkward!"

Undeterred by the lack of response, Luffy continued, "Oh, and by the way, I don't like mountain bandits…"

"Shut up, you little brat!" Dadan cursed from behind the wall.

"But I like you guys!" Luffy finished, grinning cheekily.

Suddenly, a head appeared from behind the wall, scaring the villagers. "Stop talking nonsense and just go already, you bastard!" The bawling mountain bandit shouted through tears. Luffy just laughed, turning to face her flaxen haired friend.

"Elliot! Join my crew! I'm sure we could use a blacksmith!" Luffy asked loudly. Elliot shook his head fondly, ruffling the girl's currently blonde locks.

"I can't, Luffy," Elliot said earnestly. His father was a marine, and he needed to take care of his sick mother.

"Why not? I don't care, you're coming with me!" Luffy said stubbornly, folding her arms. The boy smirked.

"I don't think so!" The blond teen stated, gesturing to the untied boat. Grinning, Elliot kicked the boat away. "Bye, Luffy! You better go! I can hear the marines coming!" The tall youth said, tossing Luffy her bag.

"Oi! Stop there, you little brat! How dare you trick us?" The familiar voice of the blue eyed guard drifted over, accompanied by the sound of thumping footsteps.

"Just you wait, Elliot! I'll come back and get you someday! Then you'll definitely have to join my crew!" Luffy said, rowing the boat. "Alright! I'm leaving now! Bye everyone!"

"We'll see, Luffy. We'll see…" Elliot whispered, waving the girl good bye. The villagers did so too. The marines reached the harbor, cursing loudly.

"Shit! Come back! Men, prepare the ships! The Vice-Admiral would kill us if we let her go!" A muscular marine ordered. Luffy chuckled, rowing faster.

"What a nice day for an adventure!" The girl exclaimed, looking at the beautiful blue sky. Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over her. "Eh?" Turning back, Luffy saw the monstrous figure of the local sea monster. It was huge and serpent-like. Luffy was not impressed. Thinking back to the time where the creature claimed Shanks's arm, she frowned. Luffy calmly dug out her straw hat from the bag Elliot packed for her. Putting her treasure on over her blonde wig, she said, "You don't know who you're messing with!" After which, the girl smirked.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" The girl yelled as she delivered a punch to the monster's jaw. The impact of the force knocked the sea creature unconscious, and it collapsed into the water, creating a loud splash. Sea water poured down from the sky like rain. "Ha! That'll teach you a lesson, you stupid fish!" Luffy said triumphantly.

The marines were stunned. "What the hell…" Some of them backed away fearfully as others stood rooted to the ground. The Villagers cheered loudly, and the mountain bandits looked on, astonished by the girl's strength. And Elliot, Elliot just smirked. "Go show them, Luffy. Go bring 'em hell!"

Luffy beamed. "Now, to the Grandline!" The girl shouted, pumping both of her fists into the air. "I'm gonna become the King of pirates!"

* * *

Cassie: So, here's my contribution to the collection of Fem!Luffy stories. No, this is not Luffy/OC. However, I think this is going to be the one and only chapter. I have no plans to continue this. But if I do, don't worry. My OC is probably never appearing again. Anyway, please leave constructive criticism! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Cassie: Wow. That is quite a lot of attention for one chapter. Thank you all so much, and please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"I want meat…" Luffy whined loudly, staring aimlessly at the drifting, white clouds.

It's been two days since she set off on her adventure. The weather was rather nice today; the magnificent sun shone brightly in the vast, blue sky, and the dazzling sea was unexpectedly calm.

The young girl scowled childishly as her stomach grumbled. Elliot should have packed her more meat!

Rolling onto her tummy, the famished teen reached for her small bag, sticking her head inside hopefully. It was a futile action, of course. Luffy had long finished the food in the bag. Thus, it wasn't really surprising that the girl could only find clothes instead of the mouthwatering meat she was searching for. Disappointed, the youth groaned dejectedly. The teenager pulled out her head, sulking as she looked absentmindedly at the contents of the bag.

Noticing her neatly folded red vest, blue shorts and bandages, Luffy suddenly remembered that she had yet to change. Momentarily forgetting her hunger, the youth yanked out her clothes eagerly. Stripping out of her scarlet dress, the girl wrapped the white bindings tightly around her chest, a habit she developed ever since she hit twelve. As the teen put on her signature vest and shorts, she grinned.

'Much better,' Luffy decided, preferring the familiar feel of cotton instead of silk.

Stuffing the expensive, red dress roughly into her bag, the adolescent's thoughts wandered to her blonde wig. Now, that would have to go too; she would hate to have someone pull her hair in the middle of a fight. Luffy removed up her straw hat gingerly, setting it gently on the boat. Then, she started to tug on her artificial, golden locks. At its difficult removal, the youth realized that the wig was pinned securely to her scalp.

Just as she was about to rip the troublesome thing off, the boat jerked violently. Slightly shocked, Luffy glanced around. When she spotted the sight before her, the teenager sat back and admired the view, smiling widely.

"Eh? Who would've thought something this terrible would happen on a nice day like this one?" Luffy said out loud, feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her boat was getting sucked in by a giant whirlpool. "What do I do? It'll be really bad if the boat wrecks," the girl mused as she scrutinized her surroundings. "There's no one around me, and I can't even swim," the youth stated, rubbing her chin in contemplation. She picked up her prized possession, her straw hat, and placed it on her head. "Ah! Wait a minute! It doesn't matter if I know how to swim in a situation like this!" Luffy declared, laughing.

She was interrupted by a massive, incoming wave.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" A pink haired boy called out timidly, hiding behind a wooden door. For a few seconds, the slightly chubby kid stayed paralyzed, holding his breath as he listened to the consistent rocking of the ship. At the answering silence, the boy wearing nerdy, round glasses cautiously stepped in, surveying the area.

"There's no one here right?" The kid muttered to himself. Confirming the bareness of the room, the terrified boy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

The room was rather large. It was occupied with silver pots filled with various food and spices. Some of them were overturned; its contents splayed on the floorboards, probably caused by the cannons Alvida had fired earlier. In the centre of the room, there was a table with plates and knifes. The objects were left around randomly; the cooks must have been in the middle of preparation when they attacked. As he turned to the left side of the room, something caught his attention.

"That's a pretty big barrel," the boy said as he stared at the object in question. Briefly, the short kid wondered what was inside a wooden barrel of such unusual size. Maybe there was jewelry inside, or even gold. Perhaps he could- The spectacled boy paused as a brilliant idea disrupted his train of thought.

He could bring this back to the ship! Surely a barrel of that capacity must hold something of decent value. That way, Alvida couldn't accuse him of slacking off!

Pushing the wooden container, the boy was surprised at its rather heavy weight. Maybe there was gold in it after all! Just as he was about to exit the empty room, a loud voice startled him.

"Hey, you little coward! Are you hiding again?" A tanned burly man exclaimed.

Petrified, the boy freezed, craning his head up to face three, intimidating pirates. They were all sneering at him. The kid felt his heart juddering in his rib cage.

"N-No! Not at all! I was just p-pushing this wine barrel…" The frantic boy stuttered as he straightened up, smiling nervously.

The man who had spoken before chuckled derisively at the boy's antics. "Is that so? We'll help you lighten your load. We're thirsty," the brute declared.

"You can't! If Alvida-sama finds out, you'll be killed!" The boy protested, panicking. All three men smirked.

"It'll be fine if you just keep your mouth shut. And you will, won't you Coby?" One of them taunted. This man had dark green hair and a blue tattoo over one of his eyes. Coby could hear the implied threat in his words.

"O-Of course…" The boy swallowed and acquiesced meekly. The green haired pirate nodded his head in satisfaction, prompting his mate with a pointing gesture at the wooden container. The man, who was wearing a striped shirt and a bandana, got the message and quickly set the barrel upright.

"It's heavy," the pirate said, grinning widely, revealing a set of crooked, yellow teeth.

"I can't wait!" The last man, a dirty blond, proclaimed gleefully. The other man smirked.

"Hey! Don't be so greedy now. I call first dibs since I'm smashing it open!" The brawny one said as he cracked his knuckles. The burly pirate brought his left fist high, ready to break open the wooden barrel. Flexing his rather impressive muscles in an opportunity to show off, the man finally brought his arm down.

Just as he was about to shatter the barrel, a pair of hands pierced through the top of the container, one of them striking the burly man in the jaw. The force of the impact knocked the muscled pirate onto the floor. Coby and the rest jumped back in shock.

"What a great nap!" The person announced. It was a girl. Coby's eyes bugged out of its sockets. A girl had knocked the strong pirate out with a single punch.

The straw hat wearing female was around sixteen, perhaps seventeen. She had straight, golden hair that flowed to her waist, and sable eyes. The girl was pretty, and would have been beautiful if she had a nicer figure. As it was, the teen had a stature not unlike a boy's. Clad in a plain red vest and blue shorts, the youth stretched her arms, smiling. After which, she stared curiously at the unconscious man on the ground.

"Why's he napping on the floor?" the girl inquired. Her voice was decidedly childish, and had a unique quality that could be mistaken for a boy's. Then, she turned to the two pirates gawping at her in slight fear and awe. "Who are you people?" She asked casually.

The girl was promptly ignored. The two agitated men answered with a question of their own.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The men shrieked in unison. The youth did not appear to have heard them.

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps there," the teenager stated simply as she grabbed her bag and stepped out of the barrel. At that, the blond man seemed to regain his composure while the dark haired one went into frenzy.

"It's your fault!" The man with dark green hair shouted. He quickly brandished his sword and blocked the girl with it. The teen glanced down at the blade weirdly. "You wrench!" The adult cursed, anger visibly on his tattooed face. "Stop screwing around! Can't you tell that we're pirates?"

The youth ducked under the sword nonchalantly, and turned to Coby.

"I'm really hungry, got anything to eat?" The girl asked, as if she didn't have a sword pointed at the back of her skull. Coby gaped at her wordlessly, jaw open with shock.

"Oi! Listen to what I'm saying!" The man yelled. The young teen didn't even acknowledge him. "You little bitch, just die!" The offended pirate raised his sword, preparing to cut her down. However he was stopped by his taller crewmate. The man with greasy, shoulder length hair countered the attack with his own blade.

"Calm down, bastard. It's just a girl," the blond man wearing a hideous, orange shirt said. "It must be adrenaline or something. The lady looks as harmless as a mouse," the pirate added. Turning to the youth, the man leered. "You want something to eat, beautiful?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" The girl affirmed, spinning around to face him. The dark haired man scrutinized the teenager for a second, before relaxing. His friend was right, the girl had probably been lucky.

"Come with me. I'll get you some food," the flaxen haired man proposed, wiggling his eyebrows obscenely. Coby looked at the scene, flummoxed at the turn of events. They just went from almost hitting the girl, to hitting on her instead. The boy wondered how the girl would react.

"Really? Thanks, old man!" The teenager exclaimed, obsidian eyes lighting up excitedly. Coby was surprised. He thought for sure that the girl would knock the man into next Tuesday for even trying. Maybe the men were right, it was just a fluke. As he scrutinized the beaming older female, he felt more and more certain.

What had he been thinking? How could a girl like that find the strength to punch a vicious pirate unconscious? He snapped out of his reverie just in time to notice the men leaving the room. The faired haired one was leading the teenage girl out, and his mate was carrying the passed out pirate.

Was she seriously leaving with that man? Looking at the girl's clueless face, a sickening feeling settled into his stomach as he realized that the older female had no idea what she was getting into. What was he going to do? He couldn't just let them take the girl! But they would kill him if he did anything… Maybe he could- No, that would be impossible! The word 'impossible' rang repeatedly in his skull as despair settled over his shoulders. Meanwhile, the men were almost out the door.

Coby was a coward. He was weak, and pathetic, but he had morals. He had to do something!

"U-Um, there's no n-need to leave," Coby stuttered out without thinking. Blood drained out of his face as he realized what he had done. The blond man paused, turning around to glare vehemently at him.

"What was that, you son of a bitch?" The pirate said forcefully, left eye twitching erratically in anger. Coby gulped and continued shakily.

"I-It's just that we're in the k-kitchen," The pink haired boy reasoned weakly, trembling in his shoes. "T-There's plenty of food here." The greasy haired pirate fumed. He gestured at his friend, a signal to ask him to leave first. The other man smirked at Coby and left with the unconscious pirate slung across his shoulder.

Then, the blond man stomped up to Coby and lifted him up by his shirt. Coby whimpered as fear consumed him.

"And who are you to decide that?" The man growled out. The tall pirate pulled back his fist and was about to break his nose when a firm hand restrained him. Both of them turned to face the owner of the appendage, stunned. It was the girl.

"Let him go," the girl said unwaveringly. The blond man faltered, and for a second there, unbridled fear flashed across his features before he reined it in. There was something about this girl, a weird vibe that screamed 'don't mess with me'. It was irrational. His instincts were telling him that he should run, run as far away as he could, and hope he never see any sign of her ever again. The pirate was unnerved.

"O-Of course, I was just joking with him," the lecherous man found himself saying as he set down the runt roughly. The pretty girl with the golden hair and stunning obsidian eyes looked him dead in the eye, and then grinned.

"Good."

He blinked, and the uneasy, oppressing feeling was gone. The pirate briefly wondered if it had all been his imagination. He inhaled deeply, and slipped back into his usual flirtatious demeanor. "Come on, sweetheart, we have better food back on my ship," the man said as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "There, you can eat to your heart's content!"

The girl appeared largely satisfied at this. "I want meat!" The blonde declared.

And just like that, they left. Coby stared wide eyed at the two of them.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

It took a few minutes for Coby to gather his wits, and another to realize that the girl was still in trouble. Now that he could think clearly, Coby devised an infallible plan. Get help.

Rushing out of the room, Coby dashed down the deserted corridor frantically. Where was everyone? Suddenly, the pink haired boy stopped abruptly and hit himself harshly on the head. They were in the middle of a pirate attack! Alvida was taking over this doomed luxury ship and her goons were running around everywhere. All the passengers had probably been dragged out of their cabins and forced onto the deck.

The spectacle wearing boy paced rhythmically in the hallway, sweating profusely. Okay, so maybe his plan wasn't foolproof. Great, what was he going to do now? The blond pirate- What was his name again? It was very close to Bob or Billy or- Oh yeah, Ben. Okay, Ben had definitely taken the girl onto Alvida's ship by now. He needed to do something fast.

And smack! Coby found himself lying on his back. What? He looked up and saw an older girl with short, orange hair. She was stunning, with large hazel eyes and a nice figure. The female was dressed in a fancy white dress and seemed around eighteen or nineteen. Coby blushed as he realized he had knocked into her. The woman seemed slightly anxious.

"Sorry kid, but I'm in a rush," the gorgeous girl said, and swept past him without a second glance. Coby's eyes widened. This woman could help, couldn't she? The woman had come off to him as someone who could hold her own against a couple of thugs. It was that look in her eye, a confidence that looked misplaced on a petite, young girl.

"Wait! I need help! Someone's in trouble!" Coby shouted, racing after her. He saw her hesitate but she continued running.

"I would help if I could. But right now, I have more important things to do!" The young woman proclaimed apologetically, speeding up.

"But I saw this pirate take a girl back onto the pirate ship! Who knows what he's going to do to her! Please!" Coby didn't mention that he was a servant to these despicable pirates. Why would he? The mere thought of it made him want to vomit. Admittedly, something like this had never happened before. Till now, no pirate had the guts to bring a girl back onto the ship. It was clear that Alvida would take offense. After all, why would the pirates want anyone else if they had the 'most beautiful woman in all the seas' as their captain? If they were caught, Alvida would have beaten them within an inch of their lives.

Ben was just incredibly stupid, bold, and downright disgusting.

The orange haired girl paused, clenching her fists. It seemed as though she was having a mental debate. After a few, unbelievably long moments, she turned, eyes blazing.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Cassie: Well, I tried. Hopefully you guys didn't find it too boring…


End file.
